Romeo & Juliet
by BlueMoonAngel31
Summary: Marinette's and Adrien's class is putting on a production of Shakespeare's famous love story 'Romeo and Juliet', to help their class further understand the play for Ms Bustier literature class. Who will get the role of Juliet? Will the akuma attacks stay at bay while the two heroes are practicing their roles? Will the production be able to go ahead? Stay tuned to find out.
1. A Surpise Project

**Hi guys!**

 **So this is my second Miraculous fanfic and I'm so excited to share it with you all! I have been working on this for a little while now. So I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Okay so now on with the story! ^-^**

 **I do not own Miraculous or Shakespeare's** _ **Romeo and Juliet.**_

Marinette sat in her literature class listening to Ms Bustier go over the Shakespeare's famous love story _Romeo and Juliet_. At the beginning of the session, Ms Bustier said that she had a surprise for the whole class at the end of what seemed to be a lecture about the whole play.

Marinette found herself dozing off every now and then, she hardly slept a wink of sleep last night. Her and Chat Noir found themselves dealing with another one of Hawkmoth's akumas named Nightmare, who tricked people while they were sleeping into having bad dreams. By the time Chat and herself defeated Nightmare, and Marinette managed to get home and begin to doze off, her alarm on her phone started to ring, signalling that she had to get up to start the day.

"... Marinette. Marinette, are you listening to me?" Ms Bustier said from beside her, snapping her awake again for the second time that class.

"Ah.. sorry!" she replied looking down into her lap. She could feel the heat rising to her face and her class mates laughed around her.

' _How embarrassing!'_ she thought, surprised that Chloe hadn't said anything about what had happened.

"What's wrong Marinette? Did mummy and daddy wake you up too early?" the words flowed out of Chloe's mouth through snorts as she tired to contain her laughter while she spoke.

' _I guess I thought too soon.'_ She thought death staring the back of the blonde's head.

"That's enough Chloe, please class settle down," Ms Bustier said now back at the front of the class. All the students laughter slowly faded as their full attention was now on the front of the classroom. "Thank you, now do you all remember that I said that I had a surprise for you at the end of the class?" All the students nodded their heads, turning to the classmate beside them and started to whisper, curious of the surprise their tea her had for them. "As you all know due to today's class that we are studying Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. After talking to the assistant educator and Mr Damocles, it has been allowed that we are able to recreate the play Romeo and Juliet and perform it for everyone to see." Shocked faces were plastered on all the faces of the students. Silence filled the room as each student came to terms with the news that was just presented to them. Soon once more, the room was filled with chatter and excitement for the project ahead.

"Ms Bustier, why are we doing this?" Alya spoke from beside her.

"That is a very good question, Alya." Ms Bustier replied. "Class please settle down, Alya has asked a very good question." The class immediately became dead silent again. "Thank you. Alya asked why are we performing the play. Performing allows you to be in the play, which will hopefully allow you all to understand the depth of the characters and the scenes within it. Yes, you all can't be Romeo or Juliet, but sometimes something is easier to understand when it is right in front of you instead of being on a paper or on a tablet. Does that answer your question Alya?"

"Yes, thank you Ms Bustier." The girl next to her replied before turning to her friend and winking at her. Marionette had no idea what she was thinking but she knew just from that wink that Alya had something planned.

"Now is there any other questions?" Ms Bustier asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Good, auditions will be tomorrow afternoon during our class, so please read the lines that you are going to perform from your text book before coming in, if you would like to audition for a speaking role. Don't worry there will be other parts that don't involve speaking as well as backstage jobs that will need to be done on the night, and I think that's all the information you need right now." Ms Bustier finished and smiled as all the students turned to the people beside them and started chatting again. She could understand why they were so excited, Collège Françoise Dupont had never done something like this before for a literature class. She worked hard to try and get this play up and running. So she was just as excited, if not more than the students of her class.

"So Marinette, are you going to try out for the role of Juliet?" Alya asked her best friend.

"Ah.. M-me? Oh no, I'm too much of a klutz to be Juliet. I would probably trip over on the stage, knock something over and ruin the whole night." The dark blue haired girl replied laughing nervously, scratching the back of her head with her right hand. "I'm more than happy just doing costume design."

"You know, I bet a certain someone will be trying out for the role of Romeo." Alya whispered in her ear, motioning her head to the blonde haired boy who sat in from of them. Marinette felt heat rise to her cheeks again. She knew automatically that Adrien would make the perfect Romeo. Thinking about him in the role only made her cheeks grow more and more red.

"Just think about it." Alya said, winking at her again. "It won't do you any harm trying out for the role anyway."

Marinette knew that Alya was right. It would hurt her trying out for the role of Juliet. Who knows she might even get the role of another female character, not that there are many and be able to do costume designing.

' _Okay. I will try out for Juliet. Who knows what could happen.'_ She thought smiling to herself as she heard the bell ring. Finally she could go home and relax, maybe even Tiki could help her out with her lines before she finally get some sleep.

Marinette noticed that Alya had already packed up her things and was ready to go.

"You head off," Marinette spoke with a smile. "I will be out in a minute." Her friend nodded with a smile before heading out the do with Nino and Adrien. She couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if her and Adrien got the roles of Romeo and Juliet, but she knew that she shouldn't be getting too ahead of herself. She didn't even know if Adrien was trying out for a part.

As soon as Marinette finished packing up her things, she skipped down the stairs and was about to head out the door until she felt a force push her down onto the ground. As knew automatically who it was as soon as she lifted her head.

"The is only one person that can be Juliet, and that me." The voice of a certain blonde haired girl spoke from above before huffing out of the classroom followed quickly after by her orange haired friend.

Marionette slowly got to her feet, as Tiki flew from her purse.

"Don't let her push you down." The little red kwami said.

"Trust me, I won't." She replied, picking up the Romeo and Juliet textbook which had fallen out of her bag when Chloe pushed her. Tiki flew back into Marinette's purse as she left the classroom, hoping to catch up with Alya, Nino and her crush.

 **Woohoo! First chapter completed!**

 **I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter (I know its a little short and I'm sorry about that!) I had so much fun writing it. Literally I have heaps of tabs open on my laptop and a couple of books around me just on Romeo and Juliet, I need to remember how to spell some of the characters names haha. I have no clue how I passed year 10 English haha XD**

 **Anyway, hopefully I will be updating this story every week but it really depends on work and my studies.**

 **And don't worry there will be some words spoken from Adrien in the next chapter haha.**

 **Please review, I love hearing feedback about my writing, and they also give me courage to keep on writing!**

 **I will see you all in the next chapter! Bye guys! ^-^**


	2. Let the Auditions Begin!

**Hey guys!**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for the love you have already given this story so far (and its only chapter 1!) You guys are amazing and I didn't think that this story would get as much of a reaction as it did! I really hope that you all keep enjoying it!**

 **So, the other night on T.V I saw that Baz Luhrmann's version of** _ **Romeo + Juliet**_ **was on and I'm just thinking that it was fate (just saying Leonardo DiCaprio was so breath taking in this version, oh my god!) Anyway, so I kinda figured out a few things for this story while watching it.**

 **And that's basically it haha. So lets get on with the story!**

 **I do not own Miraculous or Shakespeare's** _ **Romeo and Juliet.**_

He was late. Oh boy late was an understatement. Adrien was running back to school, running as fast as he could back to school.

' _Seriously Hawkmoth? You had to pick today out of all days to have an akuma attack?!'_ he thought, frustrated with the events that had happen while he was on his lunch break. An akumatized victim who Hwakmoth respectability named 'Doll Maker' ran around the city of Paris creating havoc turning the citizens into dolls with the touch of his enlarged sewing needle. Ladybug managed to show up just in the nick of time, just before he himself was turned into doll.

' _She is always there just at the right time before things take a turn for the worse.'_ He thought as his breath became shorter. Once Doll Maker's enlarged needle was broken, and the akuma was purified, after a short celebration with his lady, he rushed off leaving her behind in his dust.

Finally, he made it to the steps leading into the school. Taking a deep breath, he combed his fingers through his hair composing himself before entering. He was late for literature and was lucky that they were only running auditions for the parts of _Romeo and Juliet._ Somehow, at the end of class yesterday, as he was waiting for the Gorilla to come and collect him, both Alya and Nino convinced him to try out for the role of Romeo. No matter how many times he said no, they wouldn't accept it, making him cave. They both looked pleased with themselves when he finally said yes, both high-fiving each other. Adrien had a feeling that they were both up to something, but shook the feeling off after a while. He locked himself in his room after his photo-shoot and dinner. He looked through the play five or six times, finally setting on the scene that most stood out to him. He practiced for hours on end and with a little advice from Plagg, felt like he was ready to tackle the audition.

Making his was up to his usual classroom he could see students standing and sitting out the front, the classroom door closed and a white piece of paper hanging on the wall, with a list of names on it. Taking a quick look at the paper, he could see that he was after Chloe. Quickly scanning around the room he couldn't see Chloe anywhere.

' _I guess that means I'm next.'_ He thought spotting Nino over with Alya and Marinette. He couldn't help but notice that the dark blue haired girl was shaking and as white as a ghost. Both Alya and Nino were trying to comfort her but it didn't appear that she would be able to calm down anytime soon. He took another glance at the sheet and noticed that her name appeared to be at the bottom of the sheet.

' _I guess she appears to be having some good luck today.'_ He thought making his was over to the small group. But before he got half way there, the door behind him swung open and out walked Chloe, seeming more boisterous than what he had ever seen her look before. Confidence radiated from her and when he turned his head back to take another look at Marinette, she became even more white than before, which he didn't think was possible.

"Adrikins," he heard Chloe's voice speak from behind him. Turning his head towards her, he started to walk towards the classroom. Taking one last glance at her, he noticed her mouth open again as he stood in the doorway. "Ms Bustier is waiting for you, good luck." She said before winking and blowing him a kiss.

"Ahh, thank you Chloe." He replied before closing the door behind him. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he walked towards the middle of the classroom. Ms Bustier's head was facing down as she furiously took notes.

"Good afternoon Adrien." She said looking up with as smile, placing her pen on the desk.

"G-Good afternoon," He replied nervously. ' _Wait! Why am I so nervous?!'_ It was never like him to be nervous, he was always in front of a camera, and in the past he had done many live interviews on television. But why now standing in front of his literature teacher was he getting nervous?

"So what role will you be trying out for and what scene will you be performing?" she asked, taking the pen into her hand again, ready to write down his response.

"I will be trying out for the role of Romeo, and the part I will be speaking is from _Scene 2. Capulet's orchard."_ As soon as he responded the teacher in front of him began to go through the text book in front of her and began to take down notes.

"Okay, Adrien when you are ready." She said placing the pen down again and crossing her fingers over, placing her hands on the desk. Adrien took a deep breath.

' _Remember what Plagg said.'_ Closing his eyes, thoughts of Ladybug filled his mind. Her beautiful silhouette, her hair as dark as the night sky, her beautiful blue bell eyes that he found so irresistible, her lips and nose, every small detail swirled his mind. Opening his eyes again, his mouth opened and began to speak.

"But, soft! What light through younder window breaks?

It is the east, and Lad-Juliet is the sun."

' _Oh crap, I got a little too carried away, breathe Adrien breathe!'_ he thought before composing himself readying himself to speak again.

"Arise, fair sun and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief,

That thou her maid art far more fair than she:

Be not her maid since she is envious;

Her vestal livery is but sick and green

And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.

It is my lady, O, its is my love!

O, that she knew she were!"

' _If only I knew who she really was..'_ His thoughts trailed off. He knew his love for Ladybug was as strong as Romeo's for Juliet. ' _If only she could hear me speak this confession of love right now...'_

"She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?

Her eyes discourses; I will answer it.

I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:

Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,

Having some business, do entreat her eyes.

To twinkle in their spheres till they return."

Adrien paused for a moment , looking at the teacher in front of him. She appeared to be in a trance, and snapped out of it as he heard him stopped.

"Are you able to continue?" she asked. Adrien nodded his head before composing himself, his thoughts full of his beautiful lady, as he started speaking once more.

"What if her eyes were there, they in her head?

The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,

As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven

Would though the airy region stream so bright

That birds would sing and think it were not night.

See how she leans her cheek upon her hand!

O, that I were a glove upon that hand,

That I might touch that cheek!"

Adrien stopped closing is eyes and taking another deep breath. Opening his eyes he could see Ms Bustier smiling brightly, with stars in her eyes.

"Thank you Adrien, that was very well done." His teacher spoke, lightly clapping. "If you wouldn't mind seeing yourself out and sending Alix in next?"

"Of course," he replied , before slowly making his way to the door. A sigh of relief escaped from his lips as he exited the room.

Silence filled the room once Adrien had left, she was taken aback by what she saw her student perform. She knew Adrien was a professional in his own field of work, but the maturity she saw flow from him as he spoke wowed her. She couldn't believe that he was only 15 years of age! She found herself relaxing into the back of the chair, losing herself in deep thought.

' _If this is the standard that two of our students are performing at, this performance is going to be a huge success!'_ she thought as she didn't even noticed that Alix had entered the room to begin her audition.

 **Oh my god! This story makes me so happy! Adrien is such a cutie! Oh my god, I'm so in love with writing this right now!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it, (it took me 5 hours to write I just wanted it to be perfect!). I don't know when the next chapter will be up, my shifts at work are so over the place so I am writing when I can, that's why this chapter is going up so soon after the first.**

 **Please review, feedback helps me so much, there aren't many cliff hangers as of yet but we will see how I go in the next chapter.**

 **More auditions in the next coming chapters! Till then, bye guys! ^-^**


	3. Benvolio and Tybalt

**Hey hey hey guys!**

 **Oh my god, you guys are seriously amazing! I never expected to have such a massive reaction to this story! Again thank you for the love and support you have given this story! It makes me so happy so thank you so much! ^-^**

 **Soooo, as a couple of you picked out in the last chapter I had a little bit of an incident. I accidentally called Alix a boy instead of a girl. I was really excited about getting the next chapter up for you guys that rushed off to work before I could proof read it. I was reading it at work and I noticed a couple of mistakes including that one before I even read the comments that said that I made the error. It has now been fixed, and it now says 'her' instead of 'his'. I'm really sorry for the misunderstanding, I do know that Alix is a girl. I just hope that you can all forgive me! I'm so sorry and I won't let it happen again!**

 **I do not own Miraculous or Shakespeare's** _ **Romeo and Juliet.**_

 **Okay, now that all the important stuff is out of the way, lets get this chapter under way. Enjoy! ^-^**

Alya was waiting beside her dark blue haired friend, rubbing her back. She knew that Marinette would get nervous trying out for the role of Juliet, but she never thought it would get this bad.

"You sure you are going to be alright when I go in for my turn?" she asked her pale friend.

"Yes," she managed to squeak out. Alya had never seen her friend this nervous, not even in front of Adrien. Her attention was diverted away from her friend beside her to the classroom door opening and Alix walking out.

"Alya your up!" she said as she walked towards the seat she was sitting in before she went in for her audition. Alya stood up out of her seat and started walking towards the opening. She turned her head as soon as she heard noise come from behind her.

"Don't worry about me Alya, I will be fine. Good luck!" She reassured, smiling and giving her friends a thumbs up, she was still shaky, but managed to find some composure. She nodded and returned the smile before continuing her way to the open door. Before reaching the doorway she was stopped in her tracks again by a male voice from behind.

"You ready for this?" Nino said making his way beside her. The two had planned last night that it would the best idea for the two of them to do their audition together, considering that both there roles didn't have large amounts of speaking like the main roles. They both thought it would be easier to try out together, making it easier on the teacher who would have to speak three roles if they auditioned separately.

"Yes," she replied. "But I don't know how Ms Bustier is going to take it."

"Oh well, lets just do it" Nino said smiling, taking her hand and walking into the classroom closing the door behind them.

Walking into the classroom both Nino and Alya could see Ms Bustier flipping through the text book in front of her. Alya knew she was nervous, the butterflies that flew in her stomach were a clear indication of her nerves. She wasn't nervous about speaking, she knew all of her lines, but she was nervous about the reaction her teacher would give to the role that she was trying out for. Nino let go of her hand once they made it to the middle of the classroom. Both students stood in front of the teacher who's head was still in the text book and her notes.

"Good afternoon Al-" The teacher stopped when she noticed that there wasn't just one student in the room but two. "Nino what are you doing in here?! Your audition isn't till after Alya's!"

"Please let us explain." Nino said, Ms Bustier fell silent waiting for the explanation her student was going to present. "Okay, so Alya and I thought, well it was my idea, but, because we are both not trying out for main roles and the characters we are trying out for don't have massive amounts of talking. We thought it would be easier to try on you if we auditioned together." The teacher in front of them remained silent, before letting out a sigh.

"Okay, but you should have come to me before hand," she said picking up her pen from beside her. Both students let out a sigh of relief before quickly bowing and apologizing over and over. "Its alright, so what role will you both be trying out for, and which scene will you be performing?"

Alya felt her throat becoming dry and her hands becoming sweaty and her thoughts began to race. She shook her head, and glanced at Nino who smiled at her before replying, "I will be auditioning for the role of Tybalt and Nino will be auditioning for the role of Benvolio. The scene is from _Act 3 scene 1, A public place._ " She looked at her teacher who started flipping through her text book to the scene.

"Nino will begin from line 30." The brown haired girl said. She remembered practicing her with her family last night, and each time she spoke, she knew that this would be the right character for her. Protecting and caring for Marinette is what Alya did every day as her friend, and if Marinette got the role as Juliet, she would also be protecting her as Tybalt.

"We will need a little bit of help with the other characters within the play. Due to this scene being a massive conversation." Nino added. He knew this role was perfect for him. Benvolio was not only one of Romeo's friends but was a cousin who was practically a brother to Romeo. If Adrien got the role of Romeo, being Benvolio would be a piece of cake.

"I understand, I can help you both through the audition." The teacher in front of her responded. "Please begin when you are ready to." Nino closed his eyes and took a deep breathe in.

' _Just like last night.'_ He thought before snapping his eyes open and beginning the scene.

"An I were so apt to quarrel as thou art, any man

Should buy the fee-simple of my life for an hour and a quarter."

Following his lines, Ms Bustier responded as Mercutio.

"The fee-simple! O simple!"

Nino continued, responding as Benvolio.

"By my head, here come the Capulets."

Ms Bustier responded continuing as Mercutio.

"By my heel, I care not."

Alya knew that now, Tybalt had entered the scene. It was her turn to speak.

"Follow me close, for I will speak to them.

Gentlemen, good den: a word with one of you."

Following her Ms Bustier as Mercutio spoke.

"And but one word with one of us? Couple it with

Something; make it a word and a blow."

Again it was Alya's turn to speak. Even though she had only spoken two lines Nino was mesmerizing by how she spoke. It was just how Tybalt should speak. He was surprised and a little worried when Alya told his that she was trying of for the role of Tybalt, but he can now see why she wanted to. Her passion for the character could easily be seen, and all Nino wanted to do was match her.

"You shall find me apt enough to that, sir, an you

Will give me occasion."

Continuing as Mercutio, Ms Bustier spoke.

"Could you not take some occasion without giving?"

Alya as Tybalt spoke.

"Mercutio, thou consort'st with Romeo,-"

Alya could see that the teacher in front of her was enjoying herself and she continued as Mercutio.

"Consort! What, dost thou make us minstrels? An

Thou make minstrels of us, look to her nothing but

Discords: here's my fiddlestick; here's that shall

Make you dance. 'Zounds, consort!"

Nino was mesmerizing by the scene playing out in front of him, that he did realise it was his turn to speak. Snapping out of his trance he began his next few lines.

"We talk here in the public haunt of men:

Either withdraw unto some private place,

And reason coldly of your grievances,

Or else depart; here all eyes gaze on us."

Continuing on Ms Bustier spoke as Mercutio.

"Men's eyes were not made to look, and let them gaze;

I will not budge for no man's pleasure, I."

Knowing that Romeo was just about to enter the scene, Alya didn't know how much longer the audition would go on for. She knew Benvolio didn't have many more lines after the ones Nino just spoke, but she still continued on.

"Well, peace be with you, sir: here comes my man."

"I believe we will finish there, before the scene becomes a little too complicated for me." She laughed, before she started taking notes. Both of the students looked at each other and smiled, both happy with how smoothly the audition went. "Thank you both, if you can let Max know that he is able to come in that would be great." Both students nodded before making their way to the door.

' _Well that was certainly interesting.'_ Ms Bustier thought laughing to herself, but before she could control her laughter, Max was already in the centre of the classroom ready to begin his audition.

 **^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^ Scene Change -^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-**

Marinette was in the bathroom, continuing to flick water into her face to try and calm her down. She knew that Nino's and Alya's audition would be over soon, everyone out in the corridor was surprised when the two of them went in to the classroom together, but after a while everyone went back to their normal conversations, while she just sat in fear, she doesn't know how she managed to make her way to the bathroom without falling over but she did.

At her feet were the lines the she was going to audition with, she tried practicing them in the mirror with Tikki, just as she did last night but the more she spoke, the more she either stuffed up or forgot.

' _Why... why am I always so nervous when it comes to these types of things? Why don't I believe in myself? I am Ladybug after all...'_ she thought making her way out of the bathroom, head hanging low. She reached the stairs that made their way back to the audition classroom, her head was still hanging low. Not looking where she was going, lost in thought she crashed into something, and felt herself falling backwards. Letting out a cry for help and closing her eyes, she left a strong pair of arms wrap around her catching her before she could hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" a male voice asked. Snapping her eyes open she could see blonde hair, she hadn't run into something but more _someone_. ' _A-Adrien!'_ she thought trying to push away from him so she could apologize. As she was trying to push away, she didn't release that her legs were caught in his, tripping them both, sending them both towards the floor. Marinette closed her eyes again as she felt she back crash into the floor and the blonde haired boy fall on top of her. Quickly he pressed up onto his hands. Marinette opened her eyes only to be starring into two green orbs. Marinette could feel her face heat up, and all she could think was. ' _Adrien was on top of her!'_

Quickly realising the position they were both in, Adrien lifted his body and sat beside the dark blue haired girl who hadn't moved at all. Suddenly he began to here her laugh, as she sat up beside him, she face a dark red. He knew that his face was the exact same colour. He began to laugh with her until she stopped, her face turning back to how it was before she left while Alya and Nino were auditioning.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" she spoke breaking the silence that had fallen between them. She looked shaken and uneasy again, he tried to meet her eyes, but they were closed. He could see that she was fighting back tears.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, noticing that there were a couple of pieces of paper that landed to the of her.

"Umm.. Y-yes.. N-n-no... May-be... I don't know." She replied softly, turning her face away. Picking up the papers beside her, looking through them he noticed that these where her lines that she was trying out with.

"Are you trying out for the role of Juliet?" he asked, she could only nod in reply as she turned her head back to face him.

"I don't know why." She spoke softly. Adrien had never seen Marinette like this. She usually was the one helping people out in situations like this, she always had a smile on her face. "I keep putting so much pressure on myself to do well, and all I keen thinking is that I wouldn't make a good Juliet anyway.." she trailed off and Adrien was shocked with what came out of her mouth.

"Well," he said closing his eyes, and smiling. "I think you would make a great Juliet." Marinette was surprised by the words that came from her crushes mouth.

"Really?" she asked, her mouth hanging open.

"Yeah," he replied with a smile. "If you get the role of Juliet , who ever is Romeo is super lucky." Marinette's cheeks grew red again as she turned away, shyly. Adrien let out a little chuckle as he handed her back her pieces of paper. As Marinette reached for the paper her fingers lightly touched his. There eyes met and as they both looked away Adrien felt a light blush grow on his face.

"Thank-k y-you." She said as they both stood up again.

"You're welcome." Her replied going to bow to her, but quickly stopping himself. "I've got a photoshoot soon, so I need to head off now. Good luck with your audition, you will do great!" he couldn't help but smile her. Marinette always reminded Adrien of someone he knew, but no matter how hard he thought he could never quite pin point who it was.

"Th-hank y-you Adrien." She replied, he caught a glimpse of her smile returning to her face, before he raced out of the school grounds smiling.

 **Wow wow wow! When I was first writing this chapter I never thought it would turn out like this!**

 **Sorry guys for uploading this so late, but I'm not well right now. I have the flu sadly, and I have been overworking myself. I been extremely busy with assessments too! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!**

 **I hope you guys all enjoyed chapter 3! Please continue to give me feedback because just like in the last chapter it helped me to fix up mistakes I made so please review!**

 **Anyway until the next chapter! Bye ^-^**


	4. I am Juliet!

Alya walked of her audition, beside Nino, the two had massive smiles on their faces, knowing how well they both did in the audition. No mumbling or mistakes at all, and the two were surprised by how smoothly the whole audition ran. Exiting the classroom, Alya noticed something, or more someone not being there.

' _Marinette. Where is Marinette?!'_ she thought, her mind going into panic. Frantically Alya looked up and down the corridor, double checking to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

It wasn't.

Alya's thoughts started to go insane thinking about the worse.

' _Maybe she shouldn't have gone into the audition with Nino, maybe she should have stayed with Marinette due to the state she was in.'_ Snapping herself out of her thoughts, she decided.

' _I've got to go find Marinette.'_

Nino turned his head to talk to the brown haired girl who stood beside him. But before he could open his mouth to speak, she was gone in a rush, running down the corridor.

Confused, Nino shrugged it off before calling on the next person to go into their audition.

 **^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^- Scene Change-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^**

It took 10 minutes before Alya found Marinette at the bottom of the stair case. The blue haired girl was sitting on the ground, with a goofy grin from ear to ear on her face and also waving to nothing in the distance. It looked as if she was in a trance. It took Alya a couple of seconds waving and scream Marinette's name in her face and when her friend finally snapped out of her trance like state she could only say to her...

"Hi Alya." As if nothing was wrong. Alya managed to help her friend off the floor and get her up the stairs back to the corridor where everyone was. But the whole time Marinette seemed as if she was daydreaming. She did not speak a word, the whole time back to the corridor and classroom.

Now, Marinette sat waiting area for her audition. The same goofy grin still plastered on her face. She knew something had happened to her friend, and she guessed it had something to do with a certain blonde haired model in the same class as the two. But she knew that all her questions for her blue haired best friend would have to wait until after her audition.

Marinette knew that she was bushing and she knew that she had the most weirdest smile on her face right now, but she was love struck. Her mind couldn't stop thinking of the incident she had with Adrien. All she could remember was his beautiful green eyes starring into hers, at the words he said to her...

" _I think you would make a great Juliet."_

Marinette felt her heart skip a beat at the thought of Adrien saying those words to her. She couldn't believe that he actually said something like that to her. Marinette. Those words, accompanied by his sweet voice, rushed around and around in her head like a song on repeat.

She knew that she would get a talking to latter by Tikki about her thoughts and her feelings this afternoon. Even though she knew that Tikki was concerned about her, she knew her behaviour was risky. If Hawkmoth found her in that state he would have had a field day with her mind. She knew that Chat wouldn't be able to defeat her without the help of Ladybug, and the chaos it would put the city of Paris under.

She also knew that Alya would want to ask her a few questions about how before she went into her audition Marinette was in a depressed state of mind and when she came out of her audition and found her sitting on the ground waving to nothing in a goofy state.

But Marinette knew that her biggest worry for her right now was her audition. Even thought she knew that she knew the lines, the dark blue haired girl felt as if she was going to forget them. She had practiced for hours last night, with and without her parents and the lines to her were now second nature. But she knew as soon as that door opened she would be going inside that classroom and standing all by herself. Butterflies began to start fluttering inside her stomach again. They were so loud that she was surprised Alya couldn't hear them. Marinette closed her eyes tightly, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach down. But it was no use, all she could hear was the click of the classroom door opening.

Her eyes snapped open, her breath caught in her throat as she saw Nathanael walk out of the classroom.

"Marinette, you're up." He said shyly to her, making her gulp. The butterflies in her stomach grew louder and louder as she stood up and began to walk towards the door. She knew that Ms Bustier doesn't like waiting for people.

Making her way into the classroom door she stopped, as a hand was placed on her shoulder. Turning around she noticed Alya, smiling back at her.

"Good luck girl." She said. "You can tell me all about what happened between you and Adrien later." She winked before closing the door behind her.

Marinette blinked a couple of times before turning back around and walking to the centre of the room.

' _Was I really that obvious?'_ the dark blue haired girl thought before taking note of what Ms Bustier was doing. She was writing notes in the same blue pen as she usually does. Her desk seemed to be unusually messy filled with masses of paper and a couple of text books.

"Hello Marinette." Ms Bustier spoke, lifting her head from her notes and placing her pen down on the desk.

"Hello Ms Bustier." Marinette replied, quietly, her voice shaky. As soon as Marinette spoke she raced her hands up to her mouth, covering it, surprised and embarrassed about how she just spoke.

"Lucky last today," Ms Bustier said with a smile, not taking notice of the change in Marinette's voice. "Which role are you going to try out from and which scene will you be auditioning with?"

"I w-will be trying out for the role of J-Juliet, at the scene i-is Act 3 Scene 2 , Capulet's Orchard . "Marinette stuttered uncovering her mouth and placing her hands linked in front of her. Ms Bustier flipped through the pages of one of the text books in front of her, opening up to the same pages that were folded up in Marinette's back pocket.

"When you are ready, you may begin." Ms Bustier spoke before relaxing into her seat.

Marinette closed her eyes tightly again, butterflies still flew around in her stomach, they had settled for a while but now that it was her turn to start , they were stronger than ever.

' _I can do this, my friends believe that I can! I know my lines, and I know I can perform them well. I can do this as Marinette, with the confidence of Ladybug. I can do this!'_ Marinette thought, psyching herself up trying to erase the negative thoughts and butterflies. Opening her eyes, and taking a big breath in, she began her lines.

"Shall I speak ill of him that is my husband?

Ah poor my lord, what tongue shall smooth thy name,

When I, thy three-hours wife , have mangled it?

But, wherefore, villain, didst thou kill my cousin?

That villain cousin would have kill'd my husband:

Back, foolish tears, back to your native spring;

Your tributary drops belong to woe,

Which you, mistaking, offer up to joy.

"Keep going Marinette!" she hear Tikki whisper as she continued to speak.

My husband lives, that Tybalt would have slain;

And Tybalt's dead, that would have slain my husband:

All this is comfort; wherefore weep I then?

Some word there was, worser than Tybalt's death,

That murder'd me: I would forget it fain;

But, O, it presses to my memory,

Like damned guilty deeds to sinners' minds:

'Tybalt is dead, and Romeo – banished;'

That 'banished,' that one word 'banished,'

Hath slain ten thousand Tybalts."

' _I am Juliet.'_ the dark blue haired girl continued to think to herself. She felt has if she had relaxed into the role of Juliet as she continued her lines, even though the scene she was presenting was troubling for the character she was acting as.

"Tybalt's death was woe enough, if it had ended there:

Or, if sour woe delights in fellowship

And needly be rank'd with other grief,

Why follow'd not, when she said 'Tybalt's dead,'

Thy father, or thy mother, nay, or both,

Which modern lamentations might have moved?

But with a rear-ward following Tybalt's death,

'Romeo is banished,' to speak that word,

Is father, mother, Tybalt, Romeo, Juliet,

All slain, all dead."

Ms Bustier sat in front of the dark blue haired girl in awe. She was amazed, speechless by Marinette's acting. The way she spoke, and the small movement she made, suited the scene and the words that the character was speaking. Marinette was acting as if she was Juliet, and as she sat there watching, she didn't want the performance to stop, even though she knew it would be other soon.

" 'Romeo is banished!'

There is no end, no limit, measure, bound,

In that words death; no words that can wo."

Marinette closed her lines to end her scene. Taking a couple of deep breaths in and out before opening them and looking at her teacher. She could she a wide grin spread across her teachers face, as Ms Bustier looked back at her.

"Very well done, Marinette," she spoke continuing to grin. "Before you go, I have one question to ask you."

"Yes-s?" Marinette asked nervously. The dark blue haired girl was hoping that her literature teacher did not hear what her little kwami said to her during her performance.

"Juliet has many long talking sections in most of the scenes she is in, why did you choose that in particular one?" the teacher in front of her asked as a sigh of relief escaped Marinette's lips.

"Because, that scene shows Juliet's confusion between which side she would choose, either between her family or the love of her life. She also shows a lot of emotion in this scene, which I wanted to try and show as well." Marinette stated, feeling a smile creep onto her lips as she was talking about the scene.

"Its good to know someone is doing their homework." Ms Bustier stated continuing to grin. "Have a good afternoon, I will see you next class."

"Have a good afternoon too, Ms Bustier." Marinette replied as she made her way over to the door.

' _This play is going to be very interesting.'_ Ms Bustier thought as she picked up her pen continuing to write her notes on todays auditions.

 **^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^- Scene Change-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^**

It had been a couple of days since the auditions for the play. Everyone was always chatting amongst themselves about who was going to get each part in the play, and as per usual Chloe was boasting about how she was going to get the role of Juliet.

Marinette sat next to Alya in her literature class. Her stomach full of butterflies again, because today was the day that everyone was going to find out their roles.

Ms Bustier stood in front of the class, taking about the play section by section, showing themes, plot development and quotes that will be use full when writing the essay everyone would be doing at the end of the term. But it was all a blur to Marinette, as well as many of the other students as she could hear many whispers from behind her.

Ms Bustier said that she would display the paper with the roles on it at the end of the class, which allowed for Marinette to become nervous.

Time travelled slowly until it finally reached the end of class.

With the bell ringing, Ms Bustier took a piece of paper from her desk and stuck it outside the classroom door. Turning back around at the entrance of the classroom, she said.

"Chloe, Marinette may I please see you both before you leave."

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **Dun dun daaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Hey guys!**

 **Its been a while hasn't it? I'm really sorry that I've been away for so long again.**

 **I want to be honest with you all, because you guys deserve honesty. Over the last couple of months I have had heaps of set backs which has affected me both mentally and physically. I don't know if I have ever mentioned it before but my workplace was drilling me into the ground. I would be exhausted and get sick easily of customers due to my low immune system, which also affected my study. With all this extra pressure on me, I started to get paralysing pain that ran all the way through my back and I couldn't do lots of movement. I have a lot of weakness in my right shoulder due to a previous injury and because I was doing so much it was getting worse and worse. It something that will never be completely fixed, not with surgery either, it's something I have to live with.**

 **I am still coming to terms with this condition that I have, and the mental struggle I have with this physical injury is extreme.**

 **I was writing, while this was happening but it didn't feel right because my emotions were affecting my work, and I didn't want to summit something that I was not proud of.**

 **So, thats kinda been my life for the past few months. This is only the tip of the ice berg but it is the main stuff that has happened to me.**

 **I'm so much better now, so much happier and confident with everything I do now. This was only a little set back but I'm all good now (besides the injury). XD**

 **And guys...**

 **I'M SO KEEN FOR THE NEW SEASON OF MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! THE TEASERS THEY HAVE OUT! OH MY GOODNESS! SO KEEN! I JUST WANT IT TO COME OUT NOW! HSBIID4NOKNEDIBKPSMOIWJ! XD**

 **Thank you for all of your love and support for this story, all your review, favourites and follows thank you so much for them! ^-^**

 **Anyway this is a very long outro haha...**

 **The next chapter should be up soon! Hopefully by Monday, might be sooner, might be later, you will just have to wait and see! ;)**

 **And must not forget. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Until next time. Bye bye! ^-^**


	5. What!

**Hi everyone!**

 **You guys are probably think, "Woah Laura, you haven't updated in moths and now you have a new chapter in less than 24 hours, you crazy!" Guys I am crazy but anyway haha xD**

 **Here is chapter 5 (I couldn't leave you all on a cliffhanger xD)! Just a warning it will be shorter than the last couple of chapters. Sorry about that.**

 **Thank you for all the love on this story in such a short amount of time. It makes me so happy to know so many people are enjoying my story. ^-^**

 **Anyway, enough rambling from me haha. Enjoy ^-^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.**

Adrien and Nino waited at the back of the massive group of people surrounding the small piece of paper hanging on the wall. Neither of the two boys were in a big rush to see which role they had received, and knew they were better off hang back and waiting to see so they wouldn't get hurt.

Nino looked around in the group trying to spot a certain brown haired girl who he could just see through the students.

' _Of course she is at the front.'_ He thought finally spotting her smack bang in front of the piece of paper with her phone in front of her taking pictures of the list of names. Still keeping his eyes on her, he followed her movements as she pushed through the crowd of students that was in her way. Nino saw that a sigh escaped her lips after she finally made it through the crowd, before she started walking over to the two boys.

"Congratulations to you, Romeo," she said smiling, nodding to the blonde haired boy in front of her, "And to you too, Benvolio." Alya handed her phone to the two boys, which displayed on the screen the cast list. Glancing over the photo, it read:

 _Cast Line-Up for Romeo and Juliet:_

 _Romeo: Adrien Agreste_

 _Benvolio: Nino Lahiffe_

 _Tybalt: Alya Cèsaire_

 _Mercutio: Nathaniel Kurtzberg_

 _Friar Laurence: Lè Chiên Kim_

 _The Nurse: Sabrina Raincomprix_

 _Count Paris: Théo Barbot_

 _Rosaline/Lady Capulet: Rose Lavillant_

 _Prince Escalus: Ivan Bruel_

 _Max Kanté_

 _Capulet: Alix Kubdel_

 _Lady Montague: Juleka Couffaine_

 _Narrator: Mylène Haprèle_

 _Montague: Alec Cataldi_

 _Rehearsal starts in next weeks first literature class, please have a rough idea of your lines. Students who do not have many lines will play as extras on scenes when they are not speaking._

 _Please be prompt and ready to learn for this class._

 _Regards, Ms Bustier._

"Who is Juliet?!" the words blurted out of Nino's mouth. He was shocked, but there were only two names that weren't not on the piece of paper.

Chloe's and Marinette's.

The three students looked at each other, all thinking the same thing.

' _Could Juliet be both of them?!'_

 **^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^- Scene Change ^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^**

"WHAT?!" Chloe screamed at the teacher in front of her. "HOW AM I MEANT TO SHARE THE MAIN ROLE WITH SOMEONE LIKE HER?!" Chloe extended out her arm, and pointed her finger to Marinette who was standing behind her.

Marinette wasn't worried about sharing the role with someone, she was quiet thankful actually. It meant that she had less lines to remember and that she could focus on her acting and performing the scenes really well. But she also understood why Chloe was so angry, if Marinette was also Juliet, it meant that the Chloe wouldn't be the _full_ center of attention.

"Chloe please calm down, it's only the a role in a play." Ms Bustier said calmly, but the dark blue haired girl knew that deep down inside she really wasn't calm.

"Its only the main role. IT'S ONLY THE MAIN ROLE! Do you know who my daddy is? He can shut your silly little play down in a minute!" Chloe screamed again.

"Chloe there is no need for that. Look the reason why I did this is because you both make fantastic Juliet's and I couldn't put either of you in another role. It didn't seem right or fair." Ms Bustier stated, but continued before Chloe could speak again. "I have decided that all roles will be divided up evenly between the two of you, including major speaking scenes and scenes with Romeo. I have made up my mind about this, and if either of you disagree with my decisions the role will automatically go to the person who didn't disagree with me. If there is a role that both of you want you will both try out for them and the one I like best will be the one who gets the scene. Do you both agree with this?"

"Fine. I agree." Chloe blurted about before Marinette could agree. "But, I do have some requirements that need to be met as well. I am the start of the show after all." And with those words, Chloe had waltzed out the classroom door.

"I agree." Marinette spoke softly with a smile, words finally being able to come from her lips.

"Thank you Marinette, I will see you at rehearsal next week." Ms Bustier said before taking a seat behind the desk.

Marinette began to walk out of the classroom, excited, not believing the words she just heard .

' _I can't believe I'm going to be Juliet!'_ the dark blue haired girl thought to herself. Relieved, as if a weight had been taken off her shoulders.

"Congratulations Marinette!" she heard a voice coming from out of her purse, opening it she saw the little Ladybug kwami smiling back at her. Marinette couldn't help but smile, she was so happy. As she continued to walk out of the classroom, she couldn't help but notice the white sheet of paper with the cast list on it still hanging up on the wall.

' _If I'm one of the Juliets who is going to be my Romeo?"_ she thought before turning her attention to the first line on the piece of paper. Heat rose to her cheeks as Marinette's face turned a bight shade of red. She felt her heart skip a beat as she read the first line over and over:

 _Romeo: Adrien Agreste_

 **Da daaaaaa! All done for this chapter ^-^**

 **So what did you guys all think? I beat you all didn't expect two Juliets! XD Surprised you all there ;)**

 **I'm really happy with how this turned out even though it is a very short chapter. I hope you guys all enjoyed it and if you did don't be afraid to leave a comment, I love feedback on my work ^-^**

 **Again thank you so much for all your support with this story 3**

 **And I will see you all in the next chapter for rehearsals!**

 **Bye ^-^**


	6. Love Themed Scenes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or Shakespeare's** _ **Romeo and Juliet**_ **.**

Marinette froze. She felt like her body was under paralysis. Butterflies grew wildly in her stomach, making her want to vomit. Her hands were shaking, and she knew that the people around her could her the paper she held rustling. The blue haired girl contemplated about running out of the auditorium and to the bathroom and sitting in there for the rest of the class, but she knew that her best friend who was beside her would never let her do that.

Not now after the literature teacher announced what type of scenes they would be practicing and analysing today.

No way would she be.

' _Love themed scenes?! Why today, on the first day do we have to be doing those scenes… what happens if I am ask to do a kissing scene with Adrien… I can barely talk to Adrien outside of the play and now I'm going to be doing one on one scenes with him and everyone else will be watching me make a fool of myself. What if Chloe gets to do a kissing scene with him?! We could have started with themes of revenge or even right at the start of the play itself.'_ the blue haired girl's thoughts were a mess, as they rushed around and around in here head. ' _How am I going to do this without messing up?'_

Gathering some mental strength, Marinette turned her head right, glancing down to the end of the row where she could see the other two leads linking arms, with Chloe's head was resting on Adrien's left shoulder.

It was almost enough to make her sick, but she gulped down whatever was rising in her throat before turning her head back to face the teacher in front of her.

"Any questions before we start?" Ms Bustier asked before nodding her head. "Good, now class those involved in Scene 3, Act 5 which is Romeo and Juliet please take the stage."

Marinette who was still frozen to her spot watched and Chloe pulled Adrien up onto the stage with her and following behind them was Sabrina. Rage and sadness filled Marinette as she watched the way Chloe and Adrien jelled on the stage together, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. The two just appeared to click on stage, like they were meant for the roles of Romeo and Juliet, and Marinette wondered if it would be the same for her when she was on the stage as Juliet herself.

Chloe appeared confident on the stage which unfortunately for the blue haired girl made her rival appear like she had a weird glow about her or maybe it was just the stage lighting that was hitting her from behind, Marinette wasn't quite sure.

The blue haired girl was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt someone grab her arm and drag her towards where the seats were in the auditorium. Turning her head, she noticed her brown-haired friend looking back at her shaking her head.

"You are going to have to be quicker than that if you want to do all the lovey-dovey scenes with your dear Adrien." Alya said, winking at her before the two quickly took their seats.

"Please everyone turn either turn to the page in your textbook or your lines book. We are about ready to begin." Ms Bustier said walking up onto the stage and standing with Chloe and Adrien. "Now, does anyone know what this scene is that our Romeo and Juliet right now?"

Looking around the auditorium, Marinette saw that a couple of the students have raised their hands.

"Yes… Rose." Ms Bustier said, before the whole class turned to look at the short blonde hair girl for her answer.

"Ummm… this scene is the morning after Romeo has been banished from Verona, after he killed Tybalt. It is the morning after they spent their first night together as husband and wife also." Rose answered.

"Good Rose, that is correct. Now everyone please pay close attention to the lines that both Adrien and Chloe are about to present." Ms Bustier stated before turning to the two students on stage and giving them all a thumbs up. "Please begin when you are both ready." She said as the teacher exited the stage.

"You ready?" Adrien whispered to the blonde-haired girl as well as the orange haired girl that stood slightly behind her on the stage.

"I guess so." The orange haired girl replied shakily to him as she walked slightly off to the side of the stage.

"Of course!" She said winking at him. Taking a deep breath Adrien closed his eyes and snapped them open as Chloe began to her lines.

"Wilt thou be gone?

It is not yet near day.

It was the nightingale, and not the lark,

That pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear.

Nightly she sings on pomegranate tree

Believe me, love, it was the nightingale."

Continuing from Chloe's lines, Adrien glanced up from his lines and began.

"It was the lark, the herald of the morn,

No nightingale. Look, love, what envious streaks

Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east.

Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day,

Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain-tops.

I must be gone and live, or stay and die."

Following on from Adrien, Chloe continued.

"Yon light is not daylight, I know it, I.

It is some meteor that the sun exhaled,

To be to thee this night a torchbearer

And light thee on thy way to Mantua.

Therefore, stay yet.

Thou need'st not to be gone."

As Chloe finished Adrien continued with his lines, allowing for his body to be fully taken over by the character he grabs Chloe's hands.

"Let me be ta'en; let me be put to death.

I am content, so thou wilt have it so.

I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye;

'Tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow.

Nor that is not the lark, whose notes do beat

The vaulty heav'n so high above our heads.

I have more care to stay than will to go.

Come death, and welcome; Juliet wills it so!

How is't, my soul? Let's talk. It is not day."

Removing his hands from Chloe's, she responds.

"It is, it is! Hie hence, be gone, away!

It is the lark that sings so out of tune,

Straining harsh discords and unpleasing sharps.

Some say the lark makes sweet division.

This doth not so, for she divideth us!

Some say the lark and loathèd toad changed eyes.

O, now I would they had changed voices too, wish,

Since arm from arm that voice doth us affray,

Hunting thee hence with hunt's-up to the day.

O, now be gone! More light and light it grows."

As Adrien can feel Plag shuffle around in his pocket, he follows on from Chloe.

"More light and light, more dark and dark our woes!"

Out of the corner of his eyes, glancing from his line sheet he sees Sabrina walk towards both Chloe and himself.

"Madam!'

Chloe continues her lines.

"Nurse?"

Sabrina continues.

"Your lady mother is coming to your chamber!

The day is broke. Be wary. Look about"

As Sabrina exits to the side of the stage Chloe continues.

"Then, window, let day in, and let life out!"

Adrien continues with his line.

"Farewell, farewell! One kiss, and I'll descend."

"Cut!" They all hear Ms Bustier yell from her seat as she gets up and walks back onto the stage. All the students in the audience clap and cheer loudly as Chloe bows and thanks the audience by blowing kisses to them.

Marinette sat in amazement, her body frozen by again. She was awestruck. Adrien was good, no he was more than good.

He was amazing!

As Ms Bustier continues to speak to the class in depth about the scene that was just played out, Marinette found herself daydreaming…

… _It was just Adrien and herself, dressed in their costumes, the stage empty minus the stage light which was shining above them. Adrien was speaking to a crowd of empty seats._

 _He turns to her and kneels on one knee, smiling at her. Taking a hold of her hand and closing his eyes, leaning up to kiss her._

 _She closes her eyes._

 _She can feel his light breath on her lips as they are just about to meet his…_

… she finds herself being shaken back to reality. Alya was beside her, shaking her awake. But before she knew what was happening the blue haired girl was being pulled out of her seat/

"Girl! It's your turn to be Juliet!" she says as she pushes Marinette towards the stairs. "Don't worry! You'll do great! Its only one of the kissing scenes, go get him tiger!"

' _I've got this! it's just acting. It's only one of the kissing scenes with Adrien. No stress! I've got this!'_ Marinette thought to herself as she quietly made her way up onto the stage but as she started to properly process what she was just told by Alya she felt the nerves starting and a massive blush forming on her face. ' _Wait… A KISSING SCENE! Me and Adrien?! No, I can't do this! I'm not mentally prepared!'_ But before she could run away to the bathroom she found herself in the middle of the stage.

Right beside Adrien.

 **Woohoo! Done! I feel so relaxed right now haha. It's only taken me about 7 times to write this to the point it is now!**

 **So happy right now! ^-^**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter the next one will be up really soon! Promise! (I actually started writing it before I started this one! So in love with the next chapter and trust me, it has a lot to do with a kissing scene!)**

 **Thank you all for your continued love and support for this story even tho it only has 6 chapters. I hope you continue to enjoy it in the future. I should be writing a lot more hopefully. ^-^**

 **Anyway, see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Until next time,**

 **BlueMoonAngel31 xx**


	7. The Kissing Scene

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.**

Marinette didn't think this is how the first class of performance practice would go. Nor did she think that any of the students in her class did, particularly a blonde-haired girl that now sat in the same spot she did minutes before hand.

The dark blue haired girl wanted to run away from the auditorium, for what felt like the 100th time that class.

But a part of her didn't wanted to run.

She wanted to stay beside him on stage and perform the famous kissing scene from _Romeo and Juliet._

No matter how it made her feel on the inside.

Butterflies danced painfully in her stomach as she gulped down whatever had built up in her throat.

She didn't know how she was going to do it, but she knew that she had to find a way how to fast. Marinette knew that it hard enough to talk to Adrien outside of all her classes, and now she had to confront her feeling for him head on, without warning and perform one of the most romantic scenes in the play with him.

Looking off stage, she glanced at her backpack, knowing that her little ladybug kwami was fast asleep inside. She only wished that she had that when she was with Adrien she had the confidence he had with him when she was dressed as her super hero self. It would make life so much easier when talking to the blonde-haired boy, who was now poking at her side lightly.

"Marinette?" she heard him speak. "Are you okay? Ready to start?"

The blue haired girl could only nod in response, as her hands began to shake the pages that she held.

"When you are ready." Ms Bustier said addressing the two, as she took her seat back in the audience. On que, Adrien began to speak his lines, taking a hold of Marinette's hand in the process.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Marinette was in awe. She couldn't help but admire him while he was acting. Her face had formed a bright red blush, has is bright green orbs stared into her eyes. His hand in hers was so warm inside hers. His touch so gentle that it made her melt inside.

It was almost as if he was acting just for her.

She felt like she was back in her daydream, until she was snapped back into reality again.

"Marinette? Your lines?" she heard her literature say in a loud whisper. The sound of giggles from the students watching on filled the room, as she took her hand out of Adrien's.

"Go-ood p-p-pilgrim, y-y-you do wrong you-ur hand too much-h…" she spoke in a stutter.

Marinette froze as laugher filled the room as she could do nothing more than stare into the audience of students. She jumped as she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. Turning she could see the boy who was standing beside her on stage. A small smile was spread across his face, but Marinette could see in his eyes that he was hurting, making her heart break a little inside.

' _All he wants is for me to be able to speak to him…'_ she thought, as tears began to well in her eyes.

 **^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^- Scene Change ^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-**

Adrien laid on his bed, staring into the ceiling as his little black cat kwami slept beside him.

It was almost time for patrol as Chat Noir, and almost time for him to pay a little visit to the dark blue haired girl in his class.

He always liked to check in with Marinette. Whether he knew that she had a harsh day because of Chloe had been giving her a tough time all day or when he found out that she got the lead role in the play. No matter whether it was positive or negative as Chat he would always to go check up on her every now and then.

She was always more talkative around Chat rather that Adrien.

He didn't mind but he always wished that when he wasn't Chat, that she would be able to talk to him like she did everyone else. That she would smile and laugh with him, and not get shy and flustered.

He was excited when he found out that she was one of the two girls playing Juliet. Ms Bustier defiantly surprised all her students with having two girls play the role instead of the one. Adrien thought that with the blue haired girl would lose her shyness when acting alongside him.

But she didn't.

He didn't know if what happened today was because she had become all shy around him or whether it was stage fright. He himself had to admit that it wasn't easy getting up on stage in front of all his peers today and act out romantic love scenes. He just wished that he could pass some of his confidence off to her.

Adrien was worried about the blue haired girl. If Hawkmoth knew would have a field day with her if he found out about her nervous and worried state of mind.

He vowed to himself that he wouldn't let that happen to her. Not in a million years.

Looking over at the clock on his bedside table and realising the time, he started poking at the little black cat kwami who laid beside him.

"Plagg, it's time for patrol."

 **^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^- Scene Change ^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-**

Marinette was pacing in circles around her room. Her little ladybug kwami was sitting on her desk, waiting to hear the lines that the blue haired was going to practice for tonight.

"Gallop apace, you fiery-footed steeds,

Towards Phoebus' lodging.

Such a wagoner the sun god's home,

As Phaeton would whip you to the west the sun

And bring in cloudy night immediately.

Spread thy close curtain, love-performing night,

That runaways' eyes may wink, and Romeo

Leap to these arms, untalked-of and unseen.

Lovers can see to do their amorous rites love making

By their own beauties.

Or, if love be blind,

It best agrees with night.

Come, civil night, love likes night best,

Thou sober-suited matron all in black,

And learn me how to lose a winning match teach,

Played for a pair of stainless maidenhoods.

Hood my unmanned blood, bating in my cheeks,

With thy black mantle till strange love grow bold,

Think true love acted simple modesty.

Come, night. Come, Romeo.

Come thou day in night.

For thou wilt lie upon the wings of night

Whiter than new snow upon a raven's back.

Come gentle night.

Come loving black-browed night.

Give me my Romeo, and when he shall die,"

"Marinette, you sound great!" her little ladybug companion said as she clapped.

A sigh escaped her lips as she sunk into her desk chair. She couldn't shake the look she saw in Adrien's eyes today. The look of pain, of being hurt, it made her feel sick. She just wished that she had the confidence to talk to him without stuttering or confusing her words, to talk to him and not not be shy or nervous.

Why did her feelings for him always get in the way of creating a conversation with him?

"Tikki, why don't I have this confidence when I'm on stage with Adrien? Why don't I have the confidence to have a normal conversation with him without stuttering and getting nervous?" she asked aloud.

The kwami sat there slightly stunned. She didn't know what to reply to her partner. She wished that she had an answer for her but she knew she didn't what to say but it was her feeling for him that were getting in the way.

But she knew that the dark blue haired girl already knew that.

Just as the kwami was going to open her mouth to give her response, both jumped as they heard a knock coming from the door from above them.

Tikki went and hid, as Marinette went to attend to who was knocking from above. She had a rough idea who it would be.

Chat always knew when she needed someone other than her parents or Alya to talk to. Every single time he knew when she needed someone. But ultimately, she left it up to a cat's instinct. She couldn't pin point it to anything more than that.

Opening the hatch, he was welcomed to two green orbs staring back into her from the darkness.

"Good evening _purr-incess_ ," he greeted her with, and on que she would role her eyes at him and laugh.

"Good evening to you too Chat" she said as the two made their way down the ladder. Once back on solid ground she made her way back to her desk and flopped onto her desk chair.

Making his way over to the desk, Chat noticed all her line sheets spread out across it, very similar to his desk at home.

"Been _purr-acticing_ your lines, have we?" he asked. A sigh escaped her lips as she started piling the pages back up into a pile.

"Yes," The blue haired girl replied. "The more practice get in, the better Juliet I will be for Adrien. Oh Chat, did I tell you that he is the one that is playing Romeo? He defiantly suits the role perfectly." A light blush formed on Marinette's face as flashbacks from today's class came back to her mind. "I just need to gain more confidence to be able to act in front of everyone, and to be able to perform in front of Adrien just as he did for me today."

This time it was Chat's turn to blush only to be hidden by his mask. His blush soon turned to a grin as he thought of a plan to hear the girl who was beside him perform her lines.

"I bet I could _purr-form_ Romeo's lines _purr-fectly._ " He said with a cheeky grin on his face. The girl beside him turned to face him. "I know this play back to front. So why don't we act out a scene as Romeo and Juliet. Your choice, whatever scene out of any act you would like. I know it will be _purr-fect_."

Standing up from the desk chair the, Marinette made her way over to the centre of her room. "The stage is yours and mine my dear Chat, or should I say Romeo." She said winking at him.

Following her, he made is way over to the centre of the room.

A smile formed on the blue-haired girl's face as she took a step close to him and started to speak her lines.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this,

For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Chat couldn't believe what scene she had chosen, he was shocked. As it was his turn to speak, a light blush formed again under his mask.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

Marinette felt a blush begin to form on her face. Her mind and heart were to do this scene with Chat. As she continued from his lines.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

Chat felt his grin return, as he took her hands in his, and followed on from her lines.

"O, then dear saint, let lips do what hands do;

They pray: Grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Marinette could only smile as she saw the blush forming from underneath his mask. A giggle escaped from her before she continued.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

Chat knew that after these lines there was no going back. This is why this scene was so famous after all. He had made up his mind as soon as she had started with these lines that he would follow through with the acting. He knew if it was Adrien standing in front of her right now there was no way that he would be able to do it, but as Chat he had confidence and lots of it. Moving his paw up, placing it lightly on her face he followed on.

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take."

Closing his eyes and moving his face towards her, he placed his lips onto hers. He felt her freeze up, but quickly after, relax into the kiss. Parting their lips, he continued in a whisper.

"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged."

Marinette's mind was in a daze did. _'Did that actually happen? Did Chat just kiss me?!'_ was the thought that spun in her head. Bright red blushes were clearly visible on both their faces. But no matter how shocked she was but Chat's actions, she knew that the show must go on.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

He was surprised when he heard her continue. He was in awe at the girl who was in front of him. She was a completely different Marinette than what both Chat and Adrien had met before, but he wouldn't deny it, he was enjoying it. Still in awe, he continued from her.

"Sin from my lips? O, trespass sweetly urged!

Give me my sin again."

Before Chat knew it, his lips were back pressing onto hers. He found her lips so soft, and they tasted so sweet, making him want more and more of them. Second passed before both parted, pulling away from each other they turned, theirs facing each other. Beet red blushes spread across both their faces as they stood in silence reflecting on what had just happened.

"I'm going to take my leave _purr-incess,"_ he said, breaking the silence. "I must continue on my patrol. Your acting was _purr-fect_ and I believe that the other Juliet should be very worried about her position in the play."

Making his way over to the ladder and starting to climb he saw out of the corner of his eye, her turn around and make her way over to the ladder. As he made his way out, just as he was closing the door behind him, he heard her say.

"You kiss by th' book.

Goodnight Chat, safe patrolling."

 **My heart right now is beating so fast. I'm so in love! ^-^**

 **Gotta love Romeo and Juliet's kissing scene! For all of you that are wondering what scene it is, it's** _ **Act 1, Scene 5 Capulet house.**_

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I didn't really think it would turn out like it did but I kinda get carried away when I write about AdrienXMarinette!**

 **Thank you for all the love and support that you have all given this story over the last couple of days, it's amazing! So thank you all so much! Xx**

 **Feel free if you want to voice your opinion about the story to leave a review! ^-^**

 **Again, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Thank you and until next time,**

 **BlueMoonAngel31 xx**


End file.
